I'm on your side
by all of the doughnuts
Summary: All bets are off when it comes to family members.


_I still don't own them. :(_

In the Johto region, locals will tell the tale of three Pokemon who perished in the burning Brass Tower in times long past and were revived as a trio of Legendary Beasts by the mighty Ho-Oh to anyone who will hold still long enough. Rarely, however, does one hear of the two little Togepi, one male and one female, who fell into the sea in times long past and were mercifully saved by the mighty Lugia. He looked on them, saw that they were innocent and deserving of life, and said, "I will make them my own!" And he did, for he lacked Ho-Oh's wisdom and sought to remedy his divine solitude with children.

The reason for this legend falling into relative obscurity is that the duo did not stay in the Johto region, opting, eventually, to relocate to Hoenn. The reason they did _that_ has also fallen into relative obscurity.

The reason stems from the fact that some things have always been and will always be universally true, even among higher beings than ourselves in times long past.

"DAD! HE'S ON MY SIDE AGAIN!"

"I am _not_."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Normally, Latios had a docile nature and disliked fighting, but as everyone knows, all bets are off when it comes to family members.

"I swear," growled Lugia, stopping his flight and turning around to face them. The smaller Latias was blown a few yards away, but bounced right back. "I will _land_. I will land _right now_ if you don't shut up."

"Ugh, no!" said Latias. "What if there's humans?"

"I don't care," said Lugia. "I'll land."

"But they're all..._primitive_...and stuff..."

Latios knew this was just an empty threat, and he didn't say anything. _Stupid dad. Stuipd Latais. Stupid humans, _he thought. Somehow the humans were to blame for his misery, he was sure of it.

Latias was almost _pouting_. "If you land I'm staying up here!"

"You don't know where we are," said Lugia. "You stay up here and get lost, I'll go land where there's no slipstream for Latios to get on your side of. Good luck trying to find me down there after you're done fuming."

"I wasn't on her side," grumbled Latios.

"That's not the point. I don't even care about that," said Lugia.

"I'm just saying."

Lugia ignored him. "Do you want me to land?"

"_No_," said Latias.

"Do _you_ want me to land?" Latios pretended not to know Lugia addressed him. "Latios. _Do you want me to land_?"

"What do I have to do with it? _No_," said Latios, with a silent _you condescending bore _added after the word.

"Alright then," said Lugia. He turned back around and started flying again. The other two followed.

"Are we there yet?" Latios asked nobody under his breath, and neither of them heard him over the wind. Latias, however, knew he had said something, and made a face at him. He made one back, which proved to be a mistake.

"DAD! HE MADE A FACE AT ME!"

Lugia did not turn around this time, but yelled, "Latios! Stop it!"

"I didn't do anything!" Latios protested, his voice verging on a parody of his sister's whine.

"He's making _fun_ of me!" She emphasized the word _fun_ by slamming her body against him and almost knocking him out of the slipstream altogether. _Fun_.

"Ow! Dad! She _hit_ me!"

"I don't care, Latios! She's not big enough to hurt you! Just ignore her and she'll stop," Lugia advised him. "Attention is what she wants."

Lugia knew nothing, Latios decided as Latias smiled a simpering smile at him. She didn't want attention, she wanted to _end_ him. She was small but she packed a punch. He let it go for several minutes, waiting for the right moment...waiting for Latias to not suspect a thing...waiting for Lugia's frustration with them to wear off...waiting...until...

WHAM. Sweet revenge. With no warning, he tackled his sister from the side. He _did_ manage to knock her out of the slipstream. Her startled yell was immensely satisfying (Lugia heard it but chose not to bother turning around again unless called by name), but she came back to try and bump him out again. He was ready for it and pushed back. Since this proved to go nowhere, they sank to hitting each other one-armed, using whichever was nearest. She had the advantage of using her dominant hand and knowing where it hurt him most to get hit, but he could hit harder.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." he told her.

"Gah!" she replied.

When Lugia turned his head to look vaugely behind him, they stopped. Even when he left them alone again, they only resorted to murderous glaring.

"I'll _get_ you," Lugia spat. "I will. Someday."

"That's nice," she smiled, that same simper from before.

Right then, he swore that as soon as he could, he was getting away from these two crazies and finding some nice sane sort of somebodies (Pokemon, people, it mattered not) to hang around with...right after he got back at Latias.


End file.
